


Глаз бури, или Натюрморт с ананасами

by gellavonhamster



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, also this is extremely self-indulgent, canon timeline largely disregarded
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster
Summary: Лемони Сникет на свадьбе Беатрис и Бертрана.





	Глаз бури, или Натюрморт с ананасами

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Eye of the Storm, or A Still Life with Pineapples](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828712) by [gellavonhamster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gellavonhamster/pseuds/gellavonhamster)



Как верно заметил один известный автор комиксов, а после него – ещё более известный музыкант, а до них, вероятно – многие другие известные и не очень известные люди, жизнь – это то, что происходит с тобой, пока ты строишь другие планы. К примеру, менее полугода назад я был уверен, что совсем скоро обвенчаюсь с женщиной, которую люблю, и буду танцевать с ней на нашей свадьбе, которая состоится в месте под названием Гряда Пахучих Виноградников. Пролетело несколько месяцев, и вот я и впрямь танцевал на свадьбе, но не в качестве жениха и не с той, кого я мечтал видеть своей супругой. Впрочем, она также была на празднике и, как и в моих былых мечтах, сияла красотой в изысканном подвенечном платье. Это была её свадьба – её и другого мужчины, и я не сомневался, что некоторые гости были удивлены, что меня пригласили, да ещё и доверили мне произнести одно из свадебных благословений. Впрочем, гостей было не так уж много – лишь давние и проверенные союзники, большинство из которых как новобрачные, так и я имели честь считать своими друзьями. Некоторые из них были в курсе тех событий, в результате которых моя невеста вышла замуж за другого; что до остальных, то я надеялся, что они были слишком хорошо воспитаны для того, чтобы перешёптываться у меня за спиной. Впрочем, если бы им вздумалось посплетничать, я бы не придал этому большого значения. В последнее время за моей спиной и так чего только не шептали, не произносили в полный голос и не печатали в газетах. Если бы мне представилась возможность выбрать между обсуждениями моей личной жизни и обвинениями в совершении преступлений, к которым я не имел ни малейшего отношения, я бы, не задумываясь, выбрал первое. К несчастью, на деле существовало два варианта: либо и первое, и второе, либо только второе, и выбора у меня в любом случае не было.

Даже место проведения торжества было не тем, что я предполагал. Гряда Пахучих Виноградников, безусловно, была весьма хороша в это время года, но, как и множество других садов, библиотек, ресторанов, почтовых отделений, книжных магазинов и швейных мастерских, стала в последнее время небезопасна для членов нашей организации. Устраивать свадьбу в широко известном месте было чересчур рискованно. Поэтому как сама церемония, так и праздничный банкет состоялись в маленькой гостинице за пределами города. Называлась она «Глаз бури», и это было как нельзя более подходящее название. Глаз бури – выражение, означающее область затишья в самом центре урагана, как в буквальном, так и в переносном смысле. Так и сегодняшнее торжество казалось затишьем посреди того урагана междоусобиц и предательства, который бушевал в моей жизни, а также в жизнях жениха, невесты и всех гостей. Внимательный посетитель заметил бы и другой глаз – мотив, использованный в оформлении гостиницы, от колец для салфеток до лепнины на потолке. Перефразируя приведённое выше определение, можно было сказать, что глаз бури – это место посреди урагана, где царит покой.

\- Сникет, проснись! – окликнула меня дама, с которой я танцевал. – Хочешь, чтобы мы врезались в кого-нибудь?

\- Прости. Задумался. И мы бы ни в кого не врезались – ты же ведёшь.

\- И хорошо, что я. На мгновение мне почудилось, будто я танцую с вешалкой для пальто или чем-то вроде того. Ты в порядке?

\- Конечно, Эр, - улыбнулся я моей партнёрше, которой была не кто иная, как Р, герцогиня Виннипегская. – А ты?

\- Я молодцом, Эл. Ты же знаешь меня, - она улыбнулась в ответ, но по её взгляду я понял, что она, как и я, не могла перестать искать взглядом невесту, которая танцевала со своим возлюбленным в центре бальной залы. – Я давно уже поняла, что именно этим дело и закончится. Правда, когда я раньше представляла себе всё это, на месте Бертрана был ты, и было как-то проще. Но это пустяки.

Мы с Р познакомились, когда она ещё не была ни герцогиней, ни известным метеорологом, ни многократной чемпионкой ГПВ по фехтованию. Тогда она была лишь дочерью предыдущей – ныне покойной – герцогини Виннипегской, маленькой девочкой, которая только что получила свою татуировку волонтёра и, будучи растеряна и слегка напугана, отправилась исследовать больничное крыло в поисках кого-нибудь, кто объяснит ей, где она, зачем её забрали из дома и где её родители. В тот вечер она не нашла ответов на все свои вопросы, зато нашла маленького мальчика – меня – который, как и она, только что был татуирован и не понимал, что происходит. Мы уже были друзьями, когда познакомились с Беатрис – женщиной, на чьей свадьбе мы танцевали сегодня. Когда мы оба осознали, что влюблены в неё, мы пообещали друг другу, что не позволим этому обстоятельству разрушить нашу дружбу. В одном увлекательном готическом романе рассказывается о троих друзьях, предложивших руку и сердце одной и той же девушке, и оставшихся друзьями после того, как она выбрала одного из них. Так и мы с Р оба ухаживали за Беатрис, оставляя выбор за ней и не ожидая, что в конечном счёте претендентов на её руку, как и в том романе, окажется трое, и предпочтёт она третьего. Оставалось только надеяться, что на этом совпадения закончатся, хотя, учитывая любовь Беатрис к летучим мышам, её наверняка позабавила бы перспектива быть обращённой в вампира.

\- Я знаю тебя, Эр, - подтвердил я. – И именно поэтому я волнуюсь.

\- О, перестань. Если хочешь знать, сегодня я чувствую себя лучше, чем за последние два месяца, вместе взятые. Оглянись, Эл – даже в эти непростые времена мы окружены надёжными и благородными людьми. Моя дорогая подруга выходит замуж и счастлива. Я в великолепном платье и в прекрасной компании танцую на её свадьбе, и кто знает… - тут она подмигнула мне, - может, именно в этой прекрасной компании я встречу кого-то, кто поможет мне окончательно отпустить прошлое.

\- Встретишь – или уже встретила? – с интересом спросил я. Моя подруга загадочно улыбнулась. – Кто она?

\- Посмотри налево. Видишь, у окна стоит красивая девушка в персиковом платье?

Девушка действительно была красива. Что-то в чертах её лица показалось мне знакомым, но её имени я не знал, о чём и сказал Р.

\- Салли Сибальд, - всё с тем же заговорщическим видом сообщила она. – Младшая сестра Густава, нового… ассистента нашего Монти.

Если бы «наш Монти» услышал, каким тоном Р произнесла слово «ассистент», он бы наверняка сделал вид, что оскорблён до глубины души. Однако в этот момент он был занят тем, что танцевал с этим самым ассистентом. Музыка прекратилась, и оркестр, раскланявшись в ответ на аплодисменты, принялся листать ноты, выбирая следующую композицию.

\- Я оставлю тебя ненадолго, - объявила Р. - Я обязана пригласить её на танец. Обещай, что не будешь подпирать стену и портить всем настроение своей кислой миной.

\- Обещаю. Вперёд, - я пожал ей руку, желая удачи. – А я пойду перекушу.

С этими словами я двинулся к шведскому столу в противоположном конце залы. Шведский стол – выражение, в данном случае означающее «стол с блюдами, которые гости должны накладывать себе сами», а не стол, сделанный в Швеции, хотя я понятия не имею, в какой именно стране был изготовлен тот стол, к которому направлялся я. Поедая тарталетки с грибами и курицей, я разглядывал танцующие пары. Вот мой брат вальсирует с Оливией Калибан, а вот моя сестра, кружась в танце, увлечённо рассказывает о чём-то своему кавалеру – и выглядит, с удовольствием отметил я, так, будто после всех недавних бед и переживаний на сердце у неё наконец-то спокойно. Возможно, кто-то из гостей сейчас смотрел на неё же и гадал: с кем это она танцует – с Фрэнком или Эрнестом? Это был, разумеется, в корне неправильный вопрос, в то время как правильный звучал бы так: сколько на свете братьев Развязка на самом деле? Я перевёл взгляд на Р, танцевавшую с сестрой Густава, с них – на Густава и Монти, а после – на Айка и Жозефину Ануистл, и так, двигаясь по цепочке, я встретился глазами с Беатрис, которая взглянула на меня через плечо своего мужа. Моё сердце сжалось. Эта зала была полна людей, которыми я дорожил, и тем не менее я уже завтра должен был их покинуть, бежать за границу, спасая себя и всех, кто был со мной близок и мог из-за этого попасть под удар. Я не знал, когда увижу всех их снова. От одной мысли об этом я задыхался от тоски.

\- Сникет, - произнёс кто-то. Я обернулся. Рядом со мной стояла женщина, отличавшаяся от прочих гостей по двум причинам. Во-первых, большую часть приглашённых составляли сверстники жениха и невесты, в то время как эта женщина была намного старше. Во-вторых, я в жизни не встречал никого, кто обладал бы столь же пышной копной длинных и непослушных, сейчас уже седеющих волос. Если она и попыталась собрать их в ту или иную причёску по поводу торжества, все шпильки и заколки явно уже успели потеряться, не в силах усмирить это стихийное бедствие. – Не помешаю?

\- Интересный вопрос. Для воспитанного человека на него существует лишь один ответ, - заметил я, - который может быть в равной степени правильным и неправильным в зависимости от того, насколько…

\- Сникет, - раздражённо перебила меня моя наставница, - я спросила потому, что ты подпираешь стену и портишь всем настроение своей кислой миной. Если тебя устраивает это состояние, я могу оставить тебя в покое.

\- Я ничего такого не хотел сказать, Теодора, - возразил я. – Тебе передать что-нибудь? Сэндвичи с лососем просто отличные.

\- Благодарю, мне пока хватит, - она продемонстрировала мне полную тарелку. Некоторое время мы молча ели, наслаждаясь музыкой, закусками и – в меньшей степени – обществом друг друга. Наконец Теодора произнесла то, что, видимо, хотела сказать с самого начала.

\- Я насторожилась, увидев тебя здесь, если честно, - заговорила она. – Я знала, что ты приглашён, как бы это ни было удивительно, но меня всё равно поразило, что ты явился. Признаюсь, я опасалась, что в последний момент ты… что-нибудь выкинешь. Я даже сказала об этом Бертрану, но он только отмахнулся.

\- Что ж, это лишь доказывает, что ученик превзошёл учителя по части понимания других людей, - пожал плечами я. – Я допускаю, что ты не поверишь, но у меня и в мыслях не было срывать церемонию. Представь себе, я искренне желаю Бертрану и Беатрис счастья.

\- Ты своеобразный человек, Сникет.

\- Вот как? Я думал, я невыносим и не слушаюсь старших.

\- И это тоже. Никогда не перестану удивляться, что вы с Бертраном нашли общий язык.

У меня в голове тут же возникла пара предположительно остроумных ответов на эту реплику – возможно, виной было шампанское – но я сдержался. Некоторые вещи ей знать было необязательно.

\- Жизнь полна сюрпризов, - вместо этого заметил я. Теодора поглядела на меня с сомнением.

\- Мне хочется верить, что ты говоришь правду, - произнесла она. – Что ты действительно пришёл сюда, чтобы поздравить их, а не чтобы упиваться жалостью к себе или внушать им сомнения в том, что они сделали правильный выбор. Ты своеобразный человек, Сникет, и именно поэтому мне кажется, что я и впрямь могу в это верить. Пригласишь старуху на танец?

\- С удовольствием, - согласился я. Этот разговор меня несколько расстраивал, а я и так, похоже, не справлялся с выполнением обещания, данного Р. - Теодора, не потанцуешь ли со мной?

По её выражению лица я понял, что она ожидала другого ответа, в котором я бы заметил, например, что не вижу здесь ни единой старухи, но, тем не менее, она протянула мне руку, и мы отправились танцевать.

 

***

 

Празднование завершилось глубоко за полночь. Было произнесено много тёплых слов в адрес молодых, спето много замечательных песен, а юный Квегмайр, воспользовавшись моментом и, очевидно, вдохновившись примером своего друга Бертрана, сделал предложение своей возлюбленной. В конце концов пришла пора расходиться по домам. Я слонялся по фойе гостиницы, прощаясь с гостями: некоторые ожидали такси, а некоторые предпочли воспользоваться секретным тоннелем, соединяющим «Глаз бури» с несколькими зданиями ГПВ в городе. Я прощался с моими друзьями, кому-то пожимая руку, кого-то обнимая, а с кем-то просто обмениваясь парой-другой фраз, которые показались бы непосвящённому человеку бессмысленными. Моё будущее представлялось мне полным неопределённости и одиночества, а труд волонтёра с каждым днём становился всё более и более опасным занятием. Если мне и предстояло больше никогда не увидеть моих товарищей, я хотел запомнить их именно такими, как в тот вечер – весёлыми, довольными жизнью, элегантно одетыми и заново обретшими уверенность в том, что, может, нам ещё суждено будет лицезреть победу благородства, доблести и эрудиции над коварством, алчностью и дурным вкусом. 

\- Встретимся у развилки в девять утра, - сказал мой брат, хлопнув меня по плечу. Он был явно обеспокоен. Я не хотел, чтобы он волновался за меня – я и сам с этим отлично справлялся. – Ты уверен, что не хочешь выехать раньше? Ты мог бы успеть на…

\- Велика вероятность, что наши враги внедрились в экипаж «Просперо». Ты и сам это знаешь, - не дал ему закончить я. – Я доберусь поездом. Не переживай за меня, Жак. Лучше постарайся выспаться. Или… - я покосился на Оливию, которая стояла поблизости и, судя по всему, дожидалась моего брата, - проведи оставшееся до утра время так, как сам сочтёшь нужным.

Во дворе «Глаза бури» царил полумрак, но я не сомневался, что Жак покраснел.

\- Ты многим рискуешь, Эл, - недовольно произнёс он. – Ты уверен, что это стоит того? В конце концов, теперь всё будет по-другому…

\- Я знаю, - сказал я. В глубине души я и впрямь сомневался, было ли это хорошей идеей. Насколько это было уместно теперь, как бы мы сами ни хотели в это верить. Но я не мог поступить иначе. Во-первых, я дал обещание. Во-вторых, если бы я передумал, то, возможно – кто знает – упустил бы последнюю в своей жизни возможность почувствовать себя счастливым. – Я уверен только в том, что, если я уеду сейчас, я пожалею об этом. До завтра, Жак.

Он нахмурился, но больше ничего не сказал, и, ещё раз обняв меня, сел в машину и уехал. Я направился обратно в «Глаз бури». Мой брат и Оливия уехали последними; теперь в гостинице оставались лишь её сотрудники и сами новобрачные. Украдкой заглянув в залу, я увидел их – они о чём-то беседовали с хозяином гостиницы. Невеста засмеялась чему-то и взяла жениха – мужа – за руку. Я стоял в сумраке и думал: что, если мой брат прав? Не лучше ли мне уйти, пока не поздно – прямо так, не прощаясь? Я тряхнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли, будто они вились вокруг меня, подобно снежным комарам, и поспешил на второй этаж. В самом начале коридора на стуле сидел швейцар и со скучающим видом чистил ногти. Я подошёл к нему.

\- Мистер и миссис Бодлер интересуются, не продаётся ли натюрморт с ананасами, который висит в зале, - сказал я.

Швейцар поглядел на меня снизу вверх.

\- К сожалению, нет. Это единственное, что осталось у нашего хозяина на память о его покойной бабушке, - ответил он и протянул мне ключ от номера «люкс». Более мы не обменялись ни единым словом; я забрал ключ и направился в номер.

Войдя в комнату и закрыв за собой дверь, я огляделся. Номера класса «люкс», как известно, отличаются от обычных номеров большим количеством удобств и изысканностью обстановки. В данном случае одним из несомненных преимуществ этого номера по сравнению с остальными было наличие книжного шкафа с множеством томов на полках. Я осмотрел комнату – в частности, проверил, на месте ли пожарные инструменты и оружие, спрятанные под кроватью на тот случай, если враги новоиспечённой супружеской пары узнают-таки, где проходит свадьба, и надумают нанести визит. Затем я взял с одной из полок шкафа сборник стихотворений Оскара Уайльда и погрузился в чтение, в кои-то веки надеясь, что вдоволь почитать мне не удастся.

Мне действительно не пришлось долго ждать. Послышались шаги и голоса, и в комнату вбежали новобрачные – всё ещё, как мне бросилось в глаза, держась за руки. Меня они не заметили, потому что, как только мистер Бодлер захлопнул за собой дверь, миссис Бодлер прижала его к этой самой двери и поцеловала. Поскольку туфли на каблуках она сбросила, как только ворвалась в номер, ей приходилось стоять на цыпочках, чтобы целоваться с ним; выглядело это совершенно очаровательно.

Я смотрел на них, явно позабывших в тот момент о существовании всего остального мира. Бесспорно, Бодлеры были красивой парой. Беатрис была прекрасна даже в старом спортивном костюме, перепачканном нечистотами после ежегодных соревнований по ориентированию в городской канализации – сейчас же, в белом с золотым подвенечном платье, она походила на ангела. Бертрану, статному и подтянутому, был очень к лицу кремовый костюм с чайной розой в петлице. Я любовался ими обоими и в то же время терзался сомнениями, не стоит ли, пока они меня не заметили, ретироваться через окно. Я даже принялся вспоминать, насколько широки карнизы за окнами «Глаза бури», но тут супруги Бодлер оторвались друг от друга и наконец обнаружили, что в комнате они не одни. Моё присутствие их ни капли не удивило.

\- Ты здесь, - проговорила Беатрис, и её лицо озарилось такой радостью, что я и думать забыл о карнизах.

Я поставил книгу на место.

\- Я спросил у швейцара насчёт картины с ананасами, - сказал я. – Она не продаётся.

\- Какая жалость, - весело отозвалась Беатрис, подбежала ко мне и поцеловала меня в губы.

Мне не суждено было вступить в брак и обзавестись семьёй. Когда мы с Беатрис были помолвлены, я пытался игнорировать мысли об этом, но они всегда были со мной, в каком-то потайном углу моего разума. Они были там, когда Беатрис приняла моё предложение руки и сердца, и на заре нашего с ней романа, и когда Теодора твердила на тот момент двенадцатилетнему мне, что её предыдущий ученик – тот самый молодой человек, который сейчас с полуулыбкой наблюдал за тем, как я целую его жену – станет мужем и отцом, в то время как меня ждёт лишь одиночество. Мне не суждено было обрести то счастье, о котором твердили писатели, персонажи теленовелл и авторы рекламных плакатов, на которых родители с двумя детьми – обязательно мальчиком и девочкой – беззаботно поглощали кукурузные хлопья или мороженое. Но я знал другое счастье, и если создатели рекламы кукурузных хлопьев его бы вряд ли оценили, то я подозревал, что некоторые писатели смогли бы меня понять. Я целовал женщину, которая не принадлежала мне перед лицом закона и общества, но в то же время была моей настолько же, насколько я был её – то есть всем сердцем и всей душой – и был счастлив. Этого было вполне достаточно.

Беатрис оторвалась от моих губ.

\- Я весь вечер злилась, что не могу просто так лишний раз подойти к тебе, - сказала она. – Потанцевать с тобой хоть раз.

\- Важно, чтобы как можно больше людей было уверено, что мы больше не вместе, - напомнил я. – У тебя достаточно своих врагов, Беатрис. Тебе не нужны ещё и мои.

\- Я отказываюсь верить, что хоть кто-то из людей, которые сегодня… - начала было она, но осеклась. Возможно, она вспомнила о том, как хрупки бывают узы дружбы, и о том, насколько опасны для них бывают как амбиции, так и чувство долга. О семье, в поместье которой она гостила в детстве, об одном вечере в опере и отравленных дротиках; о статьях в «Дейли Пунктилио» и похищенной сахарнице. Я прижал её к себе. Я не хотел, чтобы в день своей свадьбы она думала об этих вещах.

Бертран кашлянул. Я встретился с ним взглядом и почувствовал, как Беатрис мягко отталкивает меня от себя. Мне пришло в голову, что целовать жену на глазах у мужа чрезвычайно неприлично, поэтому, когда он приблизился ко мне, я, чтобы загладить свою вину, поцеловал и его тоже. Если Беатрис всегда целовалась со всем пылом женщины, которая способна голыми руками отбиться от гигантского орла, то Бертран делал это со всей обстоятельностью мужчины, который без страха заходит в клетку со львами, потому что досконально изучил их повадки и продумал все действия на тот случай, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. Я не видел лица Беатрис в тот момент, когда я коснулся губ Бертрана своими, но я знал, что она улыбается.

Я провёл ладонью по его груди и нащупал чайную розу.

\- Весь вечер гадал, настоящая или нет, - сказал я. Голова у меня кружилась. Я до сих пор так до конца и не привык к тому, какое действие эти двое на меня оказывают, а ведь это, возможно, была наша последняя ночь вместе.

\- Искусственная, - ответил Бертран, вынул цветок из петлицы и вложил мне в карман пиджака. – Возьми. На память о сегодняшнем дне.

\- Спасибо, - сказал я. Глядя на него, я в очередной раз понадеялся, что, если дети Беатрис – которые должны были однажды появиться на свет, она всегда мечтала стать матерью – пойдут в отца, они унаследуют черты Бертрана, а не мои. Я не был бы против передать им цвет глаз или волос, но уж точно не врождённую склонность к полноте, которая создавала определённые неудобства, когда надо было, к примеру, покинуть здание через подвальное окошко. Бертран же был возмутительно хорош собой с головы до ног – я отчётливо помнил, как меня это раздражало, когда мы только-только познакомились. У меня так и чесались руки его ударить, хотя напрямую он ничем меня на это не провоцировал. Я долго не желал принимать тот факт, что за этим просто-напросто скрывалось желание к нему прикоснуться. – Но, думаю, это может подождать. Я ведь ещё не ухожу.

\- Ты останешься до утра? – с надеждой спросила Беатрис.

\- Я должен встретиться с Жаком и Кит у развилки в миле от «Глаза бури» в девять утра. Они довезут меня до железнодорожной станции – не ближайшей, а следующей за ней – где я сяду на поезд в девять двадцать девять.

\- Сейчас без пяти два, - заметил Бертран, поглядев на наручные часы.

\- Около семи часов, - сказала Беатрис, сделав шаг к нам с Бертраном, и коснулась ладонью моей щеки. – Почти что целая ночь.

\- Ваша брачная ночь, между прочим, - напомнил я. – Вы уверены, что…

\- Лемони Сникет, - недовольно перебила она и легонько шлёпнула меня кончиками пальцев по губам, - да, мы уверены, мы не раз всё это обсуждали, мы не просто так назвали тебе пароль, в ответ на который ты получил ключ от нашего номера. Если бы мир был проще и спокойнее, сегодня была бы и твоя свадьба тоже. Считай, что это и твоя брачная ночь. И пока ты не успел сморозить очередную глупость – да, это мы тоже обсуждали.

Я перевёл взгляд на Бертрана. Тот, не раздумывая, кивнул.

\- То, что мы с Беатрис поженились, ничего не меняет, - сказал он. – Помни об этом, когда вернёшься в город. Ты ведь однажды вернёшься, Сникет?

Я чуть было не ответил честно «не знаю», но не смог.

\- Я постараюсь, - вместо этого сказал я. Это тоже было правдой. Я бы всё отдал за то, чтобы не покидать людей, которых любил больше всего на свете, но, раз уж другого выхода у меня не было, мне оставалось только сделать всё возможное, чтобы рано или поздно возвратиться к ним.

\- Ладно, - произнесла Беатрис. – Ладно, - повторила она, и мне показалось, будто в её глазах блеснули слёзы, и я испугался. Она остановила меня движением ладони прежде, чем я успел что-то ей сказать. – Поговорим об этом позже. Хочешь спать, Эл?

\- Предлагаешь мне лечь спать, Беатрис?

\- Предлагаю подготовиться к тому, что отсыпаться тебе придётся в поезде.

С этими словами она подтолкнула меня к кровати – большой кровати, на которой без труда уместилось бы три человека. Беатрис двигалась на меня, а я отступал назад, пока не повалился на спину прямо поверх одеяла. Беатрис подобрала подол платья и забралась сначала на кровать, а потом и на меня.

\- Аккуратнее, Сникет, - произнёс Бертран, заметив, что мои руки скользнули ей под юбку. Он присел на кровать и склонился надо мной.  – У неё за подвязкой чулка кинжал. В ножнах, конечно, но мало ли что.

Я потянул его к себе за кончик галстука.

\- Как интересно, - проговорил я. Беатрис восседала на мне, то чуть приподнимаясь, то прижимаясь снова, и я подавался ей навстречу, двигаясь в такт. – А у вас, мистер Бодлер, тоже под одеждой что-то спрятано?

\- Проверь, - предложил Бертран и поцеловал меня.

За окнами гостиницы свирепствовала буря, однако лишь в переносном смысле. Тучи сгущались надо всеми бесстрашными и начитанными людьми, посвятившими свою жизнь науке, литературе и поддержанию покоя в мире. Но я и те двое, кого я любил, находились в глазу бури – в буквальном смысле, потому что так называлась гостиница, и в переносном, потому что в ту ночь мы не думали о происках наших врагов и опасности, которой ежедневно подвергали себя наши друзья. Я был счастлив, как редко бывает счастлив человек, чья возлюбленная только что вышла замуж за другого, и здесь, в глазу бури, ничто не могло отнять у меня этого счастья – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не наступило утро.


End file.
